Easter Candy
by HelloKittysLover
Summary: Hello Kitty and her friends go trick-or-treating on the day after Easter. The next day, Brian gives his candy to his neighbors.


It was the day after Easter. Brian had had a great day at Hello Kitty's house the day before. He got lots of candy and a bunny costume. As Brian was having breakfast, the telephone rang. Brian answered the telephone. It was Hello Kitty. "Hi Brian. My neighborhood is having a fun activity today? Would you like to join us?" she asked. "Sure." answered Brian. "What is the activity?" "It is based on Easter and Halloween. You'll see. Please bring your bunny costume and Easter basket." said Hello Kitty. "I'll be right there. Goodbye." said Brian and he hung up.

After breakfast, Brian put on his bunny costume, grabbed his Hello Kitty Easter basket, and went to Hello Kitty's house. He rang the doorbell and Hello Kitty answered the door dressed in her bunny costume; carrying her Easter basket. "You're just in time! Come on in!" said Hello Kitty. Brian entered the house to listen to the rules. Mimmy and Dear Daniel were in the living room dressed in their bunny costumes. Brian and Hello Kitty sat down and Hello Kitty explained the rules.

"Our neighbors feel that they have too much Easter candy. So they have decided to give it away to people Halloween style. People will walk around the neighborhood wearing bunny and chick costumes, ringing their neighbor's doorbells, and asking for candy by yelling: 'Trick or treat!' That is what we are going to do." Hello Kitty explained. Hello Kitty gave a goody bag and pillowcase to everybody. "If your Easter baskets get too full, switch to using the goody bags. If the goody bags get too full, switch to using the pillowcases." Everyone nodded. "Are you ready?" asked Hello Kitty. "Yes!" replied Brian, Mimmy, and Dear Daniel. "Okay! Let's go!" announced Hello Kitty.

The four friends left the house to begin their journey. They hopped around the neighborhood like bunnies. As they hopped, they chanted a rhyme:

"To the houses we go

Through the neighborhood we hop.

We will eat our candy

Until our buttons pop."

There were lots of other people out trick-or-treating that day. Most of them were dressed in chick or bunny costumes, but some even dressed as eggs! The first house they went to was Chococat's house. Hello Kitty rang the doorbell and Chococat's mother answered the door. "Trick or treat!" shouted the gang. Chococat's mother gave a chocolate bunny to each of them. Next they went to Keroppi's house. They rang the doorbell and Keroppi's father answered the door. "Trick or treat!" shouted the gang. Keroppi's father gave a chocolate egg to each of them. My Melody's mother gave them jelly beans, Kuromi's father gave them black liccorice, Pekkle's mother gave them M&Ms, Toby's mother gave them smarties, Cody's mother gave them Peeps.

Soon they had a ton of candy! Their baskets were full and they could not bear to carry them anymore. So all of them hopped back to Hello Kitty's house. Hello Kitty's parents were at the front door giving candy to their neighbors. "How was your day?" asked Mama. "It was great! We're ready to eat our candy!" answered Hello Kitty. "Great!" said Mama. The gang entered the house and went to the bedroom. All of them sat down and ate their candy. They had candy exchanges too. All of them enjoyed their day out and eating their candy. "This is better than Halloween itself!" exclaimed Brian. "We should do this every year!" added Mimmy.

The friends ate their candy until they thought they could not eat anymore. Then they took a break by doing exercises and lying down. Then they had lunch and for desert, they had more candy. Then Hello Kitty, Dear Daniel, and Mimmy gave some gifts to Brian. He received a box and an envelope. Brian unwrapped the box and opened it up. Inside the box was a chocolate bunny mold and a bunch of chocolate bars. "How thoughtful of you!" exclaimed Brian. "Now you can make a chocolate bunny whenever you would like." said Mimmy.

Next Brian opened the envelope. Inside of it was a card with a picture of Hello Kitty wearing her bunny costume; carrying her Easter basket. Brian opened up the card and found some money and a message written inside of the card. Brian read the message first. It read in rainbow letters: "Dear Brian, We all hope that you have a wonderful Easter and enjoy all of your candy and presents. Love, Hello Kitty, Dear Daniel, Mimmy, Mama, and Papa XOXOXOXOXO" Brian loved the message. Hello Kitty and her relatives signed their names at the bottom of the card with a drawing of their face winking next to it. Next Brian counted the money. He counted $1,000 in cash! "It's wonderful! How thoughtful!" he exclaimed. The money is from all five of us." explained Hello Kitty. "Papa gave you $200, Mama gave you $200, and I gave you $200." explained Hello Kitty. "I gave you $200." said Mimmy. "I gave you $200 too." added Dear Daniel. Brian was very happy with his gifts. The four friends gave each other a group hug.

Soon it was time for Brian to leave. As he left the house, he hugged Mama and Papa. "Can I keep the goody bag and pillow case?" asked Brian. "Of course. They are my gift to you." answered Hello Kitty. Then he went home carrying his gifts in the pillowcase that Hello Kitty gave to him. After Brian went home, he ate dinner. Then he made a chocolate bunny by using the mold that he got that day. Before he went to bed that night, Brian put his money in his safe place and replaced his pillowcase with his new one. It was a blue Hello Kitty pillowcase with his name printed on it. He was very happy to have it.

The next morning, Brian woke up really early. He want to the store to purchase some goody bags and cards. When he got home, he wrote a message on each of the cards: "Happy Easter! XOXO, The Easter Bunny." Brian placed the cards and his remaining Easter candy in each of the goody bags. He wrapped up the chocolate bunny he made last night and placed it in a goody bag. He was planning to give it to someone special.

Brian gathered up the goody bags by placing them in his Hello Kitty pillowcase, put on his bunny costume, hopped onto his bike, and rode around the neighborhood. He stopped by each of his neighbor's houses and placed a goody bag in their mailboxes. Eventually, he reached Hello Kitty's house. He placed the goody bag containing the chocolate bunny he made into her mailbox. It was a gift for her. Brian had completed his run. He rode his bike back home. For the rest of the day, Brian thought about the good deed he had done.

Later that day, Brian checked his mail and found an envelope from Hello Kitty in his mailbox. He opened the envelope and found a card inside. This card had a picture of Hello Kitty waving and winking on the cover. On the inside, there was a message: "Dear Brian, Thanks a million for the goody bag and chocolate bunny! We really appreciate! You really made our day! We knew that you would return our kindness some day. Much Love, Hello Kitty, Mimmy, and Dear Daniel XOXOXOXOXOXO." This card was not like the other ones. Next to the signatures were a pink kiss mark with a drawing of Hello Kitty's winking face, a yellow kiss mark with Mimmy's winking face, and a blue paw print with Dear Daniel's winking face. Brian was pleased with his gift. He called Hello Kitty and thanked her for the card.


End file.
